Misery Loves Company
by DogeCakes
Summary: Ash, Drew, Paul and Simon always wanted to study the supernatural and unexplained. So assisting the legendary Professor Oak in his study of four girls with unexplained connections should be a dream. But when they come face to face with the evil that surrounds the girls and begin to feel for their pain, it all goes to wrong. Can they survive? Can they keep the ones the love alive?


**_Ok, so I thought this miiight be good enough to turn into a real story... You be the judge. This is my first Pokemon story sooo... Be gentle? Please Read, Review and (Hopefully) Enjoy.  
_**

Professor Oak led his four new assistants through the halls of the testing facility. 'In your supplies you will find detailed notes on the four subjects you will study. However you will need to be extremely careful. We don't fully understand what they... Well what they are. So do be careful.' Ash Ketchum, Drew Hayden, Paul Shinji and Simon Jenkins flipped through the papers in their hands, reading the profiles of the four subjects.

Misty Waterflower- Somewhat normal, but however, connected to an unknown entity she calls Gary. Believed to be twin brother who died in the womb. Uses to her advantage. Protective of one miss Lucille Jones.

May Maple- Reproachful. Has the ability to heal any wound, though she herself experiences the pain. Likes to argue, very stubborn and extremely easy to anger. Protective of one miss Lucille Jones.

Dawn Berlitz- What many would call, Psychic. Has the ability to contact or control minds or entities at will. Uses her powers to calm others mostly. Sweet and harmless when happy, but easy to anger. Protective of one Lucille Jones.

Lucille Jones- Haunted by mindless demonic entities, tormented to the point of agony. Very beautiful, but demented and dangerous. Hates everyone but Misty Waterflower, May Maple and Dawn Berlitz.

'I shall assign you each to a girl.' Oak spoke on 'I know you will do just fine. Ash you take Misty. Drew you take May. Paul try and handle Dawn and Simon, i believe you can handle Lucy.' The four boys gulped. They were led into a large room, appearing like a living room. A red headed girl sat reading. The book suddenly flew from her hands and smacked Ash in the face. 'No Gary!' As the red head reprimanded the air a small giggle came from the corner. A blonde girl sat giggling at Ash's pain.

Professor Oak sighed and walked towards her. She stopped giggling and shrunk back. 'Look Lucy Sweetheart, you'll have to-' a knife flew past his body, aimed for the girl. The red head screamed 'Gary help her!' And the knife stopped, flying back to its place. The blonde girl stood and ran screaming from the room. 'Lucy-!' The red head chased after her.

The four new employees stood, gaping at the sight they had just seen. 'Boys, you just had your first experience with Lucille and Misty. It all goes down hill from here.' Ash looked like he wanted to be sick. Drew began to sweat. Paul tried to keep his cool but Simon shivered uncontrollably. 'T-Thats the girl i...' He stared after the small blonde.

'W-Well shes a looker right?' Oak attempted to lighten the air and calm the boy. Simon, however, was not listening. He was white as a sheet, eyes wide and unseeing. Another girls voice came from the doorway. 'Well you cant exactly get cold feet now. The four of you were the ones who wanted to study the supernatural and unexplained' a girl with blue hair leaned against the door. 'Really if you thought it would be anything less than disturbing, then I'm sorry, you're in for a real shock, Ash, Paul, Drew, Simon.'

Drew opened his mouth but she cut him off. 'Oh you know how i knew. You've read my profile.' Professor Oak chuckled at the boys expressions. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, Dawn Berlitz. Dawn wheres May?' She closed her eyes and said in a strainer voice 'shes sleeping.' Oak nodded. 'Don't strain yourself Honey. House meeting in an hour, make sure everyone knows.' She nodded and disappeared into the hall. Professor Oak turned to his stunned new Assistants.

**_"Welcome to the family boys!"_**


End file.
